The Lover After Me
by Strawberryjubilee
Summary: Shounen ai. About Tezu and his 'twin' and both of them seem to be 'falling' for Fuji. Who will he pick? R&R okay! [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter One

**The Lover after Me**

**Disclaimer and other notes will be added in the Author's Page**

**Chapter One**

It's such a wonderful day for me. Today is my second anniversary with Fuji. It's been two years since he accepted me as his lover. It feels a bit odd wearing this tuxedo. Fuji told me to meet him at the Rose Garden Restaurant; it's a classy pub where the elite people gather. I think he wants to have a romantic dinner, so I bought some red roses for him. I bought something special for him, too. I want to make this an unforgettable evening for him.

Before I walked in the pub, once again I took a look at the small black package in my pocket. Once again I tried to gain all my confidence back. It's the day. I'm going to propose him. He's going to be my fiancé. I want to be his forever, with him always. Then I saw him, he was wearing a black suit, he looked so gorgeous. He must be the most handsome man; he is even more beautiful than any lady there. I'm so lucky to have him.

"Tezuka, you look great."

"You look so gorgeous, Fuji." I couldn't tear my gaze away from his eyes, he is just too gorgeous. 'Tezuka just take your time, after tonight he'll be yours forever. You can have all day to stare into those beautiful eyes. Get a hold on yourself.' Lucky for my I've realized it, so I started to do what I had to do. "It's for you." I handed him the roses. His cheeks turned simply red for a split second. He is so cute. Much too cute.

"It's so beautiful. Thanks, Tezuka."

"But, you are much, much more beautiful." I gave him my deadly sly smile and a little wink.

"Tezuka…" He was blushing. He is just so adorable. Just makes me love him even more.

Then we had dinner and did some talking. I was just wondering when I should propose him. I just can't help myself. All I wanted to do is to hug him right here, right now and ask him 'Fuji, will you marry me?' But, something tells me to wait. He asked me to come so there must have been something important that he wanted to tell me. And I got to know what that is. Maybe he wants to propose me? No way. He couldn't. But, it will be cute if he does. Without realizing it a grin formed on my face.

"Tezuka, what are you thinking about?"

"Ano…" That snapped me out of my thoughts. I was grinning to myself just now. I must've look like a fool. Kuso. "Fuji, there's something I want to ask you." That's it I can't help it anymore. I just have to tell him now. It's now or never. I. Have. To. Propose. Him. Now.

"Nani?"

"You asked me to come here. Is there anything you wanted to say?" Kuso. I'm loosing my confidence again. Can't say it. But I got to say it. 

"Well, there is something but…"

"Ano, Fuji…"

"But, it seems you have something too. Go on."

"No, you first."

"No, you first."

"You."

He chuckled. "We're not going anywhere. Come on. You go on."

No way. I can't say it. I'm getting nervous. What if he rejects me? A sweat drop fell down. Me? I got nervous? Yes, he is the only one who can do that to me. "Okay, let's do it the old fashion way. Let the coin decide." I took a coin out of my pocket. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails." 

I flipped the coin. We looked kind of silly here, playing coin flipping in the middle of a modish place. People are starting to look at us with odd expressions. Well, I don't care about them; they don't know how important this is to me. "Tails. You go on now."

"Okay…" Suddenly his cheerful expression changed. He opened his eyes, those gorgeous eyes, and looked serious. "Tezuka, I…" Hey, could it be? Is he really going to propose me? "Tezuka, I'm going to move to New York."

"YOU WHAT?!" That just slipped out loud of me. And this time everyone turned their heads to us followed by a big 'hush'.

"Hush, Tezuka don't yell."

"Fuji, are you serious?" I felt all my hopes just sank; all that's left is emptiness. I've cursed all my bad luck. I should have proposed him long before.

"Well, yes…" He hung his head down. And that sad expression came back to his angelic face.

"How long?"

"I don't know, maybe one year. Maybe two or maybe… I really don't know, Tezuka…"

"Then, how about me? How about us?"

"I… I don't know, Tezuka… Calm down. But, I'm sure we can work it out.  As long as we still feel the same. As long as we love each other. We can meet on holidays. And you know there is the thing called the phone. Or you can send e-mails. Or sms or…"

"But, it's not the same, Fuji. I can't hold you by phone, e-mails, sms or whatever. I can't have you in person. I want you here, by my side. I don't want…" I started to panic, but then I didn't realize what happened next. The next was the worst. And just blame my stupidity.

"What are you trying to tell me, Tezuka? You're afraid that you won't love me anymore if I'm not here? That you don't want me if I'm not here? That you don't love me enough to wait for me? That you…"

"Fuji… I don't…" I got a bad feeling about this. God, don't let it be what I think it will be.

"Well, fine! If you don't love me that much, if you don't want me… let's end it right here. Good bye, Kunimitsu Tezuka."

"Fuji… don't…" God, I'm so miserable. Damn, for my stupidity.

"Here, take back your roses. Give them to some one who can be by your side always. Cause I can't." Then he left me. He left me, on the day when I should have proposed him. The same day we broke up. It should've been the happiest day of my life. But, it's the most horrible day of my life. I lost him. Lost him for sure…

***

"Well, well, if it isn't Kunimitsu Tezuka, still as charming as always." Here he is, just beside me. Alone. A sly smile crept on my face. I wonder where his annoying boyfriend, Fuji, is. And he's a bit… drunk now. It's peculiar to see 'the dear captain Kunimitsu Tezuka' drunk. Maybe I could do something about that. All these years I've been waiting for him to be mine. But, that good for nothing boyfriend of his is always in the way. Syusuke Fuji… Just wait and see, Tezuka will sure be mine, well, at least for tonight. It's just my lucky day. And with that the smile on my face appeared to widen.

"Who are you?" I took a seat beside him. He looked kind of drifting. Drunk, of course. That look in his eyes what is it? Sadness? Pain? Regret? I don't know. Maybe I'll just ask. Usually, drunken people are easy to talk with; they just babble everything we ask. Well, at least that's what happens to me when I get drunk. Experience is the best teacher, they say. You will know when you've experience it personally. So, don't ever be afraid to do something new. So, then I'll go and ask him about it. Ah, I am such a genius.

"Tezuka-kun…" I cupped his face in my hands. "What happened?"

"None of your business. Go." His eyes looked unfocused. Yes, it's obvious he drank too much.

"Tezuka…" Huh, it's not as simple as I thought. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it a bit. I love the feeling of his warm fingers in mine. "I know you have a problem. Tell me. I'm you're friend, right?" His eyes tried to focus on me, trying to recognize who I am. Come on, Tezuka-kun, guess. Who am I? I am your number one secret admire, well, for now it's not secret anymore. Another smile spread on my face.

"You are? Don't have friends. I'm a jerk. Pathetic jerk. Good for nothing jerk." Sure. He really drank too much. Really too much. He doesn't even recognize me. That made me kind of upset. Well, what was I expecting? The Captain will only remember that jerk, Syusuke Fuji. I hate him so much.

"I'm your best friend. Tell me. Does this have anything to do with Fuji?"

He slammed his fist on the table. "Don't you dare call his name in front of me! Over. Everything over. Nothing to do with me. Nothing. It's over. Just over." Then he laid his head on the table. He looked really exhausted. Maybe he was in this condition for hours. Then I catch sight of a small black package that he clenched in his hand.

"Tezuka-kun, what is in that box?"

"Box? What box? Oh, ring. I proposed. But, it's over."

"Can I see it?" Oh, so he wanted to propose Fuji, but he was rejected? Something like that? That made him drunk like this? That stupid Fuji even rejected such a beauty like Tezuka. How more stupid can he be? Poor Tezuka. If you proposed me, I would never reject you. Too bad you fell in love with that guy.

"I want to throw it away. No use." What? Throwing away a diamond ring? Is he crazy?

"Hey, my dear Tezuka, I know you're upset. But, don't throw it away. I'll keep it, if you allow me to. I would be delighted if you let me. Please…" 

"Yeah… Take it. For you. Take it. No use for me. No good. It's over. I'm such a jerk. Pathetic jerk…" And he kept murmuring incoherent words. Then I saw him. Syusuke Fuji at the entrance. Suddenly an idea glanced through my mind. I put on the ring, as I saw Fuji walking towards us. Then I shifted my seat closer to Tezuka.

"Tezuka…"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just…" I flung my arms around him. And I leaned on his chest. And I trailed my fingers on his lips.

"…" He looked confused. But, because he's too drunk he couldn't think straight. Kunimitsu Tezuka, tonight you're mine. No one would get in the way. Not even Fuji.

"Tezuka, I love you…" Just in time as Fuji came to our place, I kissed his lips.

***

Was I to hard on him? But, I was just so disappointed about the way he took it. Well, maybe he was upset, too. I was too tough on him. Maybe I should apologize. And we'll find our way out of these problems. And we can start it all over again.

"Moshi, moshi, Tezuka… I…" I called to his cell phone. It was so noisy there. Where is he? Noisy place…. Home? No, it couldn't be. Mall? Some kind of place with many people in it… Umm, hotel? No. A bar? A pub? Oh, shit…

"Helllllooo… who is it?? I'm so miserable today… " Hey, he sounded a bit drunk. No way, he promised he wouldn't go to that place again. He always gets drunk if he feels upset. But, I made him promise that he won't go there anymore. Oh, of course. He isn't my boyfriend anymore. So, he can do anything he wants. Okay, I'll go there. And this time I'll fix everything. And I'm going to do it damn right.

I drove the car to that place. The place I hate the most. I hate it because every time Tezuka comes here he ends up really terrible. I just can't stand looking at him when he's drunk. I took a deep breath before I entered. And I saw him. Sitting at the corner. All drunk. Awful. It can't be... he's with… 

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Mizuki…" 'I came here to apologize to Tezuka and look just what I got here, my boyfriend um… ex-boyfriend kissing some other guy. So annoying. I really want to kick his ass. This guy always tries to make my life like hell. Messing up with my brother, now with my boyfriend. I just don't get what he wants with me. I never did anything wrong to him. He's such an annoying jerk.'

"Well, well look who's here, if it isn't, Syusuke Fuji, the genius himself. Look, Tezuka, it's your ex-boyfriend." Mizuki smirked, looking disgust at Fuji. It was obvious that both of them had such hatred for each other. Fuji was glaring at Mizuki, and he did the same thing to the opposite.

Once again he outlined Tezuka's lips with the tip of his fingers. "Fuji-kun, such an honor to meet you in a place like this. The great Fuji Shuu…" 

Suddenly a fist landed on his face. "That's for messing around with my boyfriend." He said in a deadly tone. Punching Mizuki right across the face. Oh, that was a hard one. There was a bruise on Mizuki's face. "Get your filthy hands off of him."

"Well, well I guess someone IS jealous here." He smirked. His hands kept roaming on Tezuka's body. He kept on leaning on our sweet captain.

"I said. Let. Him. Go." He grabbed Mizuki's wrist, but the raven-haired guy managed to release himself.

"Why should I? You like it, don't you, Tezuka?" Mizuki whispered in Tezuka's ear with a low and husky voice. Licking his ear lobe and made him way down to his neck.

"I… um…" Tezuka, who was still in a half conscious condition didn't realize the 'war' that was occurring near him. Poor thing. He didn't even realize that he was the one who made this quarrel happen. "You… I want… please…" He murmured inaudible things. He was too drunk to realize what was happening. He dropped his head back on the table. "please… me… forgive…" 

"Don't play around with me, Mizuki. Let him go. Now." This maybe is the man he hated the most. It is very clear that he was loathing when he mentioned that certain name. 

"Well, well, temper, temper… such bad temper, Fuji-kun. I see someone is really jealous now. Of My. New. Boyfriend." He said every single syllable very loud and clear. He played with Tezuka's hair. Then he leaned closer to Tezuka. The prodigy looked shocked when he heard that. Even more shocked of what he saw.

"Your… boyfriend?" He was dazed, loosing his words. He knew Tezuka wasn't his anymore, but he didn't ever think that Tezuka would forget him that fast. Evermore, to be with the one he hated the most, Mizuki.

"Surprised, Fuji?" He put his arms around Tezuka. "He. Is. Mine." Cupping Tezuka's face with his hands. "Only mine…" Kissing Tezuka with a passionate kiss. 

Fuji watched the horrifying scene, at least for him. He completely forgot how to speak, how to react. All he could do is watch his lover being kissed in front of him without managing to do anything. Mixed emotions flew through his wits. Hatred. Betrayed. Hurt. Not even in his darkest nightmares he imagined such a thing. It's horrible.

The poor man named Tezuka was still unaware, so he didn't realize who kissed him. He never knew it wasn't who he though it was. He was smiling. "Need… I… want… you…" Kissing Mizuki. Holding Mizuki. The dumb drunken man was lost in his own thoughts so he didn't realize what he was doing. He thought that the one who was kissing him was the one he loves the most. "don't… leave… me… I… love…"

"Tezuka…" That was all he managed to say when he found his ability to talk. 'That's enough, Tezuka. I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to see anymore. If you don't love me anymore, you don't have to point it out like that. If you love him, it's your choice… Goodbye, Kunimitsu Tezuka.' Then he felt the warm stinging feeling in his eyes. He turned around and ran out of the place. He didn't want any of them to see the tears in his eyes. Mizuki would sure be laughing at him. He hated that feeling. He didn't know where he was going. It wasn't important. He didn't care, as long as it was far away from that actual place. 

Little did he know whom Tezuka was thinking about. Little did he know what exactly whom he was talking about. "Love… you… Fuji…"

***

_Let's see the scene again, this time from the drunken Tezuka's POV… Back to the time when Fuji ran out of the restaurant…_

'I'm suck a jerk. How could I let him go? I love him so much, how could I?' After leaving the restaurant I walked down the street. Walked. Walked. And walked. I let my legs led me anywhere they pleased. I have no idea where to go, anyway. All I could think about is Fuji. I tried to get visions of him out of my head, but I couldn't. His words kept replaying in my mind. _"Let's end it right here. Good bye, Kunimitsu Tezuka." _I don't know how long I've been walking; when I stopped I was standing in front of an entrance. This is the pub I use to go when I have problems. It's been so long since the last time I came here. Fuji made me promise not to come here again. Alcohol isn't good for your health, that's what he says. Shit. Could I just stop thinking about him? Everything I think about leads up to him. Darn. Well, maybe I'll have a couple of drinks. A glass or two won't kill me.

The next two hours have past; well, at least I think so. I've been sitting, drinking, thinking of certain things. A brunette with blue eyes, voice of an angel. Shit. I'm thinking of him again. Can't I just get over with this? I took another sip from the glass. Don't know how much I drank. My head was spinning. My eyes went blurry. I felt like I was flying or something. Suddenly I heard someone talking. But, this dizziness made me incapable to figure out what he was talking about. _"I'm your best friend"_ He touched my face. Warm hands traced down on my lips. Who is it? Fuji? He whispered in my ear with such sweet voice. He gently stroked my hair. Somehow it felt so good, yet I felt something wrong is going on. Fuji? Is it you? My eyes got so fuzzy. I can't focus it. My head was throbbing again. He cupped my face. "I love you, Tezuka." And he kissed me. Fuji? Is it you? Those lips were so soft yet so warm. Just like Fuji's… so it is him? I tried my best to focus my eyes. I guess my effort thrived. I could see the figure standing in front of me. Hey, but wasn't he just beside me? He is. Then who is the one standing in front of me? Oh, it must have been the effect of alcohol. It must be a delusion. He can't be standing in front of me while sitting beside me. This is silly. I tried once again to focus on the person in front of me. Could it be? Is it? Those blue eyes. That face. That voice. That scent. It must be him. Now I'm sure. Yes it is. Fuji… Suddenly I felt tender fingers on my lips. Sure it is Fuji. "I… please… I…" I wanted to say how much I care for him. How much I need him. But, those words just coked on me. My head kept on spinning. Damn these alcohols. I regret that I ever drank it before. Damn. I can't comprehend what he said. Then I felt those lips on mine. Sweet. Warm. Soft. "don't… leave… me… I… love…" It's Fuji's. My Fuji. "Love… you… Fuji…"

***

'What have I done to deserve this? What have I done? My boyfriend… my ex-boyfriend kissing with my number one enemy. This is like living hell.' He brunette ran a fast as his legs could take him. He didn't want anything else, didn't know anything else, except the fact that he had to run far away from that place. He ran. Ran. And ran.

He bumped into something, actually someone. Suddenly two figures were on the ground. None of them realized that Fuji's wallet fell out of his pocket.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't look where I was going. Hontou ni gomen nasai." The brunette spoke with his lovely voice. The other man looked at him in awe. Never did he see such a beautiful creature in his life.

"Ah… I…" It took a couple of seconds before he realized that he was starring at the brunette. "Ano, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Offering his hand to help the shorter man to stand up. Fuji took his hand. "Ah… Miss… would you like…"

"I'm not a Miss." Fuji cut of the blonde's sentence. He got kind of annoyed. Why does everyone think that he's a girl?

"Oh, well. I'm sorry. Then, Mrs.…" The blonde man looked confused. 'How could such a young girl like her be married? She shouldn't be more than 25. Maybe younger. Her husband is such a lucky guy. If only I found her faster. Such a beautiful girl, I mean woman…'

He had enough. It's such a big day. Breaking up with his boyfriend. His worst enemy kissing his ex-boyfriend. Finally now, he bumped into someone who thinks he's a girl. What could go on worse? He couldn't take anymore. All he wanted now is to go home, take a relaxing bath and then go to sleep.

"I'm going." Then Fuji ran again, this time really fast. Even Superman can't beat him.

The blonde felt a bit disappointed because his beautiful princess has left him. Then he just watched her go away. Just as he was going to walk away, he spotted a black wallet on the ground. "Miss, err… Mrs.… you left your wallet. Ah, she's gone. I'll check if there's any ID card. Then I can find her address." When he was about to open the wallet, he saw a certain badge. 'Seigaku. Isn't it the school with the great tennis club?' He looked inside the wallet and saw a photograph of the brunette and a taller guy wearing glasses. A small grin formed on his face. 'Tezuka…' 

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

The blonde kept staring on the picture, unable to cast his eyes away from a certain figure. The two figures in the picture were holding each other's hands and they looked happy together, well even though the Iceman only smiled a little bit. 'Hmm… now I know why you left me. This is the reason. You're such a lucky guy, Tezuka-kun. Finding such a beautiful lady like Mrs.. umm..' Then he realized he hadn't known her name yet. He sat on a wooden bench and started to search again for an ID. "Let's see. Her name is Syusuke Fuji, oh so it's Mrs. Fuji then. Marital status… single? What? But, didn't she say that she was a 'Mrs', didn't she? So, she isn't Tezuka's wife after all? Oh, good then I still have a chance." He started to think about a certain brunette. He directed his attention back to the ID card. "Gender… male. Blood type…" He kept reading it without noticing something odd. "Hey, wait a minute. I think something is wrong." He read the ID again. "gender… male?!! What the… it's a he not a she?? Whoa, how could I be so stupid?" _I'm not a Miss. _"Oh, that's what she, err... he meant. So, he's Tezuka's boyfriend?! Tezuka…" The man clenched his fist in anger.

***

When he was about to read his LOTR novel, he heard a knock on the door. He rushed downstairs to answer it, because he was the only one in the house. When he opened the door, he was completely shocked. A familiar guy wearing a navy blue cap was standing in front of his door. "Tezuka…" He mumbled. He started to clench his fist. Suddenly he felt anger.

"Umm… Fuji-san, I'm sorry to disturb you, but…" The man reached in his pocket and gave him his wallet. "I came to return this to you. You dropped it." He gave a cheerful smile. And he opened his cap to reveal his blonde spiky hair. "Is there anything wrong? You've been starring." The brunette was gazing at him for a while. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you look like someone." 'Oh, it's not him. But, how could he look so much like him?'

The blonde just grinned. 'Look like someone, I look like him, don't I? Tezuka… Of course I do. Anyway, I'm his…' His grin became wider when he thought of the certain man.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to put you into trouble. Please come in." He put his usual smile-all-day mode. "Please sit down, umm... Mr..." He gestured towards the sofa.

"Tetsu." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Syusuke Fuji. Nice to meet you, too." He reached out for his hand.

"Umm... Syusuke-kun. Can I call you that?" The other guy just nodded. "I want to apologize. Umm… for calling you Miss. I thought you were a girl. I'm very sorry."

Fuji just laughed. "It's fine. I'm used to it. You're not the first person to think that I'm a girl."

"Yeah, sure with such a beautiful face like that who wouldn't." He mumbled. "Well, it's strange. A big house like this, why is it so quiet? You live here alone?"

"No, well it used to be. But, everyone's out now. My sister lives with her husband. My brother lives in the school dormitory. My parents are in New York." Suddenly he looked sad, but he quickly replaced the emotions with a bright smile.

"New York? For vacation? Or are they in a business trip? So you're alone now?" The blonde's curiosity kept rising. He wanted to know as much as he could about this beautiful guy.

"My parents are diplomats. They work for the United Nations. And they want me to move there too." The sad expression came back. This time, the other guy realized it.

There's something about that brunette that makes him want to embrace him, comfort him. But he couldn't do that, they just met more ever both of them are men. Then, he patted Fuji's shoulder. "It will be okay, Syusuke-kun." Then he gave Fuji his most cheerful smile.

Somehow, Tetsu's smile lightens him up. Something in the man made this warm fuzzy feeling in his heart. Have you ever met someone who makes you see the world from a different point of view? He doesn't know who this stranger is, why he is there, he doesn't know how, but he knows that 'the stranger' does have a part in his life.

**_Sometimes people come in your life and you know right away that they were meant to be there. _**__

**_You'll never know who these people might be,_**__

**_But when you lock eyes with them, _**__

**_You know at that very moment they will affect your life in some profound way_**__

***

While our sweet prodigy was opening his gateway to a new future, our poor lonely Tezuka was still stuck up in the past. He was sitting on his bed recalling the days that just have passed, recalling all his attempts to win his Fuji back, recalling all the rejections he got. He's been spending these couple of weeks watching Fuji from afar that was the only thing he could do. At least he could still see his beautiful Fuji, even though Fuji doesn't want to see him at all. The brunette was still the 'smile-always' Fuji for everyone, except for him. Every time he is around the brunette's expressions change, nevertheless no one realizes it except both of them.

_"Fuji, wait. I need to talk to you." He caught the other man's wrist._

_The brunette looked right to his eyes with a fierce look. "Leave me alone. I believe we don't have anything to talk about." Struggling to release Tezuka's grip, but the other man was stronger then him so his attempts failed._

_"Fuji, please… let me explain." He didn't know why he was begging. He never did, never will. Not to anyone else. But this is a different case, this is his Fuji and he's willing to give up everything even his pride for this certain brunette._

_"I don't need any explanations everything is very clear. I hate you. I don't want to see you anymore." He ran off, fighting the tears that were ready to spill out of his eyes._

"Fuji…" He could only watch the brunette run away. The look in his eyes never left his thoughts. Hurt, hate, betrayed. Hate. To him.

After spending a few hours of doing exactly nothing than thinking of the brunette, he came back to his senses. He needed to relax. He took his bathrobe and entered the bathroom.

***

Useless. The bath wasn't relaxing at all. How could it be? All he could thing of was about the brunette. When he looked at the water, it reminded him of a pair of blue orbs. When he looked at the brownish wall, it reminded him of the owner of beautiful brunette hair. Everything reminds him of Fuji. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to talk to Fuji. No matter what. He picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. 

"Moshi moshi." When a particular cheerful voice answered at the other line, his heart almost stopped beating. He realized how much he missed to hear this voice. The voice was never cheerful to him anymore. All he got was hatred. "Moshi moshi. Can I help you?" The voice repeated.

"Fuji… I…" Despite the words he's been thinking of all day, that was all he managed to say.

"You… what do you want?" His voice suddenly was covered with such hatred.

"Fuji, we need to talk. Please…" He felt his heart was throbbing to hear that kind of tone.

"I believed I told you that I don't want to see you anymore. Goodbye, Kunimitsu Tezuka." He hung up. And Tezuka felt like someone just ripped his heart out. He felt like crying. But, he can't, even if he wanted to. He can't. He is 'the great captain' Kunimitsu Tezuka. He is the Iceman. Kunimitsu Tezuka doesn't cry.

While he was lost in his thoughts, a voice caught his attention. "Don't force him. He needs some time." A blonde guy smiled to him.

"You…" Both of them just stared in each other's eyes for a while.

"So… how are you, Tezuka-kun? It's been so long. You still look as gorgeous as always. Just like the old days." The owner of the voice grinned to him.

"What do you want?" He snapped out. A bit irritated.

"Hmm… what a polite way to greet your… umm…" The younger man smiled mischievously.

"Just get to the point. Why are you here?" Tezuka said with a cold tone.

"Just want to see you." He sat on Tezuka's bed.

"…" The taller guy still focused his gaze on the blonde's eyes, trying to read through his thoughts.

"Fine. I just want to ask you about something." The blonde gave him another sly smile. "But, you have to promise me you won't be angry" Maybe it's his habit to do this, or maybe it's because of Tezuka, he keeps on smirking.

"…" Tezuka got more annoyed with the little guy. The guy really played on with his nerves. "Okay."

"Hmm… Tezuka-kun, I just want to know do you still… love… umm…" Naughtily he cupped Tezuka's face while giving another sly smile.

"Everything over. Everything between us is…"

"Nu-uh… you didn't let me finish my sentence." He placed one of his fingers on Tezuka's lips. "I wasn't talking about us. I mean do you still love… him?" Confusion appeared on the taller man's face. This time the blonde grinned.

"Huh?"

"Yes, him. Him. Syusuke Fuji. Do you still love him?" 

"How did…" His gaze became more intense this time, analyzing the other's thoughts.

"Just answer my question."

"…" The stare became more intense.

"Tezuka-kun… I don't have all day. Is that a difficult question? All you have to answer is yes or no. That's all." The little man happened to like teasing our sweet captain, once again he cupped Tezuka's face and forced the captain to look straight through his eyes.

"That's not important now. It's all over." He managed to release the grip. He chose to stare on the floor than to gaze on the man in front of him.

"Well, if that's so. Then if he's going out with someone else, will you be mad?" Not giving up his effort, he tilted Tezuka's face up. The he gave him the 'look-at-me-while-you-speak' look.

"I have no right to." The captain returned to Look back at the floor.

"Hmm… that's all I want to know. See you, Tezuka darling." He gave him another roguish smile.

"…" But, man with the glasses only stared at him.

"Umm… Tezuka-kun…" He leaned forward and pushed Tezuka on the bed.

"…" He looked up at the blonde.

"Nice bathrobe…" He said in a low husky voice then placed his palms on Tezuka's chest. He just couldn't get enough on teasing the older man. 'Tezuka is just too cute.' That's his excuse for always teasing the poor captain.

"Uh…" Abruptly on his cheeks began to form slightly red.

"Umm…" Unexpectedly, as usual, he kissed Tezuka's cheek. "Tezuka…" One minute he became so forward. He leaned and whispered huskily in Tezuka's ear. The other minute, he turned back to the carefree guy as he usually is. "Goodbye, Tezuka-kun! See you around!" He said in a happily voice, while he left the room. When he exited, he leaved a stunned Tezuka behind him. 'Hmm… still as surprising as always, that guy…'

TBC…


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Cruel Intentions**

_"Do you still love him?"  His words played over and over in my head. Of course I still love him. I'll always do. _"Then if he's going out with someone else, will you be mad?" _This is what worries me. He certainly is planning for something. There's definitely something fishy about this. I hope Fuji will be all right. Of course he'll be fine, he's a grown up man right now. He can take care of himself. Anyway, he'll just tell me to get lost. He's still ignoring me till now. Then again, this is Tetsu we're talking about. That person always does anything to achieve his purposes. What if he ever does something to Fuji? I won't ever forgive myself. Everyone thinks he's that 'Mr. Nice Guy', but I know better than that. I know the real him. That slimmy git. Enough of this I have to talk to him before he does anything to my Fuji, well, not mine anymore, right?_

***

"So, Tezuka-kun, what was so important that you invited me here?" Tetsu asked, while he added a playful smile. "Or is it that you miss me so much? Can't want to meet me, can you?" He grinned. His remarks made the older man feel uneasy.

"Stop fooling around, Tetsu. I wanted to talk to you about-" Before he could finish his sentence, the younger man placed a finger on his lips.

"Nu-uh, you don't need to tell, let me guess. About a assured beauty with lovely blue orbs, right?" He chuckled as the cool, calm, confident Tezuka became tense. "He's so great, he can even make you lose your calmness. Even I can't do that. Such a great man, Syusuke-kun that is."

"Well, about what you said a few days before…" He took his glasses off and played with its frame. It's his habit when he's nervous. 

"You know what?" Tetsu stared on him. "When you take off your glasses like that we look alike. Syusuke-kun loved you, so maybe he can love me too, after all we're 'twins' right, Tezuka-kun?" His remark made the older man furious, but he didn't care and gave him a sly grin. "We're just like twins. Or maybe we are? After all, your mother and my father are-" His sentence was interrupted by the waiter who came. Surprisingly, the waiter looked quite familiar.

"Good morning, Sir. What would you like to- Ano… Tezuka?!" The cheerful redhead's mouth formed an 'o' when he saw the captain.

"Eiji? What are you doing here?"

"Well…" He gestures at his uniform. "I work here, doesn't it look like that?" He blinked. "Ah, OISHI! Tezuka is here."

"What? Oishi works here, too?"

"Well, yes. It's summer vacation, right? So, I decided to get a part time job, you know to kill the time. It's been so boring since there were no practice lately."

"You little liar, tell him the truth. You work here cause you want to be with me, right?" Oishi blinked at his partner. Oishi happened to fill his holiday by working part time at the café. Knowing that Eiji also took the job just so that he can be close to Oishi all the time.

"No, well, yes… Eto…" His partner embraced his waist. The blonde watched everything they were doing but he remained silent. "Oishi, this is public place. And… Tezuka…" The captain stayed calm, despite the scene in front of him. Well, he was used to see things like that, not like it was the first time he saw Oishi flirting around with Eiji. Anyway, he knows how far their relationship are. Oishi always talks to him when he has problems, and vice versa, but he hadn't told Oishi about his problems with Fuji. He still felt the throb in his heart every time he things about the brunette.

"A-ano…" Eiji jumped as he realized something. He pointed his finger to Tezuka and Tetsu. Tezuka, then Tetsu again. Over and over. His mouth moved as if he was about to say something, but none of the words came out. "Two Tezuka's?!" He sent glances at his partner, but his partner didn't seem to be surprised.

"Oh, aren't you Tetsu-kun? It's been a long time." He smiled at the 'twins'.

"You know him?" He stared at his partner with saucer-sized-eyes.

"Of course I do, he and Tezuka are…" Oishi's sentence happen to be cut by the captain.

"Eiji, this is Tetsu. Tetsu, this is Eiji and Oishi. You already know Oishi, right?"

The blonde gave away a charming smile. "Nice to meet you, you're very cute, Eiji-kun. Tezuka told me a lot about you." He took Eiji's hands and placed a kiss on it, that made Eiji blush furiously. He smiled gorgeously as usual, his charming way to attract someone. Eiji almost fainted of the shock.

"Cut that out, Tetsu. Don't lay your hands on Eiji."

"Oh, possessive, aren't we, Oishi-kun. Don't keep such a beauty all for yourself, he isn't you're boyfriend, right?" Another playful smile from him, this time it was directed to Oishi. "Oh, anyway I think I should thank you for taking such good care of Tezuka while I wasn't here." A playful smile formed on his delicate face.

"Enough of your games, Tetsu." He gave a sharp look at his 'twin'. "So, Mr. Waiter, may I see the menu please?"

"Ah, sure here it is, Sir." Eiji went back to his 'waiter' mode, still blushing a bit. Then he walked leaving the 'twins' followed by his enraged partner. 

***

"Oishi-kun…" Eiji whined while tugging on Oishi's shirt. It was only the two of them in the staff room, so they didn't need to worry about anyone overhearing their conversation.

"What is it, Eiji?"

"Were you jealous back then?" He grinned.

"No, I'm not." He blushed irately. "Why should I be jealous of you?"

The red head got upset and frown. "Because…"

"I was worried that he put some moves on you. I knew him since junior high and he was already such a playboy back then. And furthermore he even kissed your hands. So, I…" He turned his head away so Eiji could see the blush on his face. "I… even I hadn't kiss you before."

Eiji blushed, but behind that he smiled. "Then, just do."

Abruptly Oishi lift his head not believing what he heard. "Pardon me?"

"Just do it, Oishi-kun." His blush deepened, not believing he could act this forward. "Kiss me." He mumbled beneath his breath, but the taller man already heard what he said.

"Eiji…" He pinned the red head and held his wrist. "He's right, you're very cute, Eiji."

"I…" The statement turned the red head's cheek as crimson as his hair. Before he could reply, Oishi locked his lips with his own and embraced the smaller man.

Swiftly, Eiji pushed Oishi away. "Wh-what's the matter, Eiji?" Scared he was, frightened that the red head regretted what just happened.

"How could you?!" A bemused red head with big saucer-shaped-eyes was glaring at him. 

"Eiji? I don't understand." He was even more scared now. Did the red head regretted it and didn't want to see him again?

"How could you? That was my first kiss and you…" The owner of Daigorou looked as he was about to sob.

"But, didn't you tell me to kiss you? Did you regret it? Eiji, I'm sorry, I…"

"I told you to kiss me like he did. Here." He pointed at the place Tetsu kissed him. "I never mentioned anything about doing it here." This time he pointed at his lips. "But, you took my first kiss away." He pouted.

"But, I thought." Oishi suddenly felt completely stupid. It's true that Eiji didn't mention about kissing him on the lips. Maybe it was only he who thought too far away. The red head looked so upset, maybe he wouldn't even forgive Oishi. It was his first kiss after all and a first kiss should be with someone you love. Anyhow he was only a dear friend to Eiji not more. "I'm so sorry, Eiji, I got too carried away. I'm sorry it was me whom you had your first kiss with. It should have been with someone you love." 'Isn't that bitter. I just wished I were the one. But, why holding hopes for something impossible?'

The red head still pouted. "I'm upset with you, Oishi. How could you?! My first kiss with Oishi in a place like this, you are definitely not romantic at all, Oishi. I was dreaming to have it on a candle light dinner or on a balcony watching the night sky. But, you came up with a so-un-romantic idea like this. My first kiss in a staff room?! I hate you, Oishi."

"…" Oishi could only blink of what he heard. So, it wasn't what he thought about at all? He was so happy, whole-heartedly.

"Oishi…" The red head once again tugged on Oishi's shirt. "Say something. You're so irresponsible. You-" The words trailed off due to the fact that someone captured his lips once again.

"Then how about going home now? Want to stop by at my place? No one's home, so I think we can arrange some plans, can't we?" He winked and smiled playfully. 

Then the two walked home hand in hand. "Ano, Oishi…"

"Nani, Ei… um, Koi? The new nickname for him made Eiji blush, once again his cheeks were as red as his hair.

"Syuchiroh…" Oishi smiled being called by his first name. "Are Tezuka and Tetsu really twins? They really look alike." Oishi chuckled.

"He is Tezuka's…" Oishi whispered in Eiji'd ear.

"Wh-what?!" Once again we can see the saucer-shaped-eyes of the cute little red head. "No wonder…"

***

"What are you planning on Fuji?" He talked without bothering to look at the blonde.

"I'm not planning anything, Tezuka-kun." He gave the sweetest smile he could ever make.

"Stop acting innocent like that. I know all your tricks. What ever you're plotting, if you ever hurt Fuji in any way, I'll…"

"Hurt him?" He mocked. "How could I ever do such a thing? He's such a beauty, you know?" His cheerful appearance changed into a serious one. "Besides, it was you-" He gave a sharp look at Tezuka. "You who hurt him. Betrayed him, didn't you?"

"But, I didn't…"

"Yes you did. He didn't tell me anything, but I know that you betrayed him." He looked angry this time. He seldom showed his true feeling, more over it was only a few times Tezuka saw him mad. "You didn't see his expressions, he was truly hurt by you. He loved you so much, love with an 'ed' on it. Even I can notice his feelings. You're just such a bloke head to realize. And betrayed him over, well was it some woman?"

"…"

"Don't remain silent like that. He is still such a beauty, even if you compare him to a woman. You're such an idiot, Tezuka."

"But, I said I didn't betray him. I was framed." He furiously clenched his teeth.

"Framed? That's what they all say. Traitors are traitors."

"Say what you want to say. I just want you to lay your hand off of Fuji. That's all." He stood up to leave.

"Too bad, Tezuka-kun. Ah, no, Kunimitsu-kun, I like Syusuke and I won't let go of him now. But, don't worry, I won't betray him, even if I do I won't let him know. An affair without being caught isn't an affair, is it, Kunimitsu-kun?" He formed an evil smile. "Ah, one more thing, Kunimitsu-kun."

"What else do you want?" He turned to face the speaker.

"If you miss me, just call and we can have another sweet date like this." With that he turned back to his former self, the cheerful Tetsu.

'Bastard.' Tezuka mumbled beneath his breath as he left his 'twin'.

TBC


	5. Author's Notes

**THE AUTHOR'S PAGE **

**Disclaimer:** All the PoT characters DO NOT belong to me, although I regret that so badly. 'The Lover after Me' belongs to **Savage Garden**, my favorite band ever… I only borrowed the title.

**WARNING:** Shounen Ai, if you dun like the stuff please kindly be a nice kid and hit the 'back' button. Period. Rating PG-13 to R, OOC, grammar (thanks to my lazy ass… dun even bother to open the dictionary and my sweet beta is too busy now, he just got job. Thanks for all your help, **Raff-kun **these times. no beta now, so watch out for many errors)

**Apologies…**

I just wanted to say… I'm soooo sorry… I kind of lack of time and lack of inspirations… So, the update will be longer than it should've been. I'm putting this ficcie on-hold for now. In the meantime read my other ficcies n R&R, k? hehehe… Coz I got no idea where I'm heading with this one, yet I'll get a way… don't worry, I won't give up... But, if you got some thoughts tell me, okay? ;; You can't concentrate with three ficcies, all with different pairings, different genres, some in different fandoms, in the same time, can you? If you could, you're really great… sigh Coz I can't… sigh in defeat the two are near to the ending, after that I could concentrate on this one. Sorry for the long wait, hope you all are still with me… hehehe… ;; C ya, folks!

**-Chibik0-**

I had only watched the anime, borrowed it from a dear friend of mine (you know lack of $$$ sweatdrop) Thanks for everything dear-friend-of-mine. Anyway, this is dedicated to everyone who kindly gave their time to read my crappy ficcie, especially that dear-friend-of-mine, she's kind of crazy with TezuxFuji… hehehe…

**Tetsu is MINE. **No one can steal him from me. If you want to play with him, I'll let you borrow him. Oh, God… I'm falling for my OC… Tetsu looks a lot like Tezuka, but without glasses, with blonde spiky hair, he's a carefree and outgoing person well, just think of a combination of Tezuka and Momoshiro 0 Oh yeah, got to mention he's an odd guy, he can be 'full of tricks' in one hand, but the other hand he can turn 180° and be so 'naïve' o strange guy… Well, you can notice that he's a bit forward and a bit.. ecchi there.. hehe.. just love those bitchy boys.. drools

I don't know what Fuji's parents' occupations are, so I made one up. Well, didn't know why, it just popped up.

The chapter title 'Cruel Intentions' doesn't have anything to do with the film, I only borrowed it. Somehow I like the words. 'Cruel Intentions' but why do I get the idea that it fits more to Mizuki? (gomen for all Mizuki fans, I hate the guy…)

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Love them. Reviews make me want to write more. o So, if you want more, you know what to do. Hontou ni gomen nasai for the very, very late update… If you want me to inform you when I update, simply **add you e-mail address in your review**. Isn't that so simple? Oh, look how generous I am. flying rackets (Tezuka: "Hey, Chibby, stop chitchatting and finish up the ficcie, or else…") Yay… Scary... Okay, Tezuka, calm down, I won't talk any more nonsense ;;

**REPLIES:**

**SIB: **Patience, imouto. Don't die… What am I gonna do if I lose my sis? Oh, don't worry he's around. Fuji is just right beside me. Doing 'interesting things' with me runs and hides from a mad TezuYeah, I'll continue after spmb of course. studying Oh, wish me luck, I'm so scared… Sibby, what am I going to do? I have no idea how to get them back together… Help me… Btw, you like him, Sibby? I thought you hated guys like Momo? I think Tetsu is kind of cute; I'm getting a crush on him. What am I suppose to do? .

**N3th3rvlnd: **Yeah, I've read Kaze Hikaru, Shoji is so damn cool drools okay, I'll tell you if I update. Short? Really? (It seems long enough for me) Well, forgive me for my lazy ass. p I'll try too write longer ones then, but I don't promise anything, sometimes 'lazyness' just strucks me. You like seeing people suffer? Oohh, sadistic… creepy… o Wait a minute, this name seems familiar. Oh, baka me. Kaze Hikaru, isn't it? The girl in shinsengumi (did I spell it right?) btw, gomen ne, it too so long for me to update. Quiet? confused what does that suppose to mean? Well, I glad that you love the story. .

**Waya: **Really? It hurts to read? Wow, actually the in first draft I made I was about to make a humor ficcie, but I have no idea why it ended to become this way grins Don't worry I promise I'll continue this ficcie so dun forget to R&R o

**Mimi: **Really, one more and you can make a fans club, Tetsu. o Oh, I'm so happy. Yes, he is so beautiful. He's even prettier than me… T.T makes me sad as a girl… hahaha… whatever; as long as he is with Tezuka everything is alright, right?

**Cenz: **Heart throbbing? Wow, did it affect that much? Really? Really? . Then I did a good job, then. Gomen ne, for making you wait too long.

**Fujio: **Another one fell for Tetsu. o Sugoi! Tetsu, I'm thinking to pair you up with Fuji now. You got so many fans. flying racket OMG… okay, I won't say that again, it seems our captain got angry… hides

**Me: **Wow,so many people are starting to like Tetsu. Wonder if he'll beat Tezuka's popularity? o No way, the captain is still the best. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Flowery: **Don't worry; they will get back together, soon. Well, maybe not too soon. Coz, if their back together, then I got to end this ficcie.

**Yami no Tenshi: **So, how bout it? Do you like that Tetsu? Well, not all of Momo's personality (that will suck… sorry, I don't like Momo, can't help myself…) just the cheerful stuff, etc. Yeah, I made it OOC, sorry. I got too carried out with my own feelings. Well, it's not a marriage like hetero people there's no religious ceremony (no religion allows same sex relationships, right? Or are they any?), well we can call it like a union to get the same right before the law. From the info I got, in some countries it is allowed to have that kind of union. Like in Holland, Switzerland, some parts in Germany, but I don't know if it's true or not. I read about it in some forums that discuss matters like this. But, I forgot on which site, if you want I can dig up some information and I'll tell you later.

**Carlita: **You love it? Sankyuu… . I'm so happy… Like I told you, they're the best couple ever. Oh, yeah and GBU, too.

**Doujin: **So, that's a lesson, remember don't ever get drunk. It's no good. And here's the continuation. Sorry it's so late, but better late than never, ne? ;)

**Piopio: **Thanks for the review, here's your update. .

**Kizu-chan: **I'm driving you crazy? What did I do? innocent Yeah, I promise they'll get back together, but I just have to find the way… just exactly… how… (I have no idea… T.T Oh, I made a mess…)

**Sadame XX: **Thanks, you think it's sweet? Yes, I agree that Tezuka and Fuji are meant to be for each other. They're just too cute together. Btw, I love that song, too. I still can't believe it, Darren and Danny aren't in the same band anymore. Too bad. T.T

**_Last updated TIME Friday, July 25, 2003_**


End file.
